Crimson and Violet: A Oneshot Collection
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: A Ninamori/Mamimi oneshot collection taking place in the "Nothing Amazing Happens Here" universe.  Yuri.
1. A Mostly Nice Date

I've decided to go ahead and make a series of oneshots for my pairing, Ninamori/Mamimi. They'll take place during and after my original story, Nothing Amazing Happens Here, but these are in the same universe. Some will be happy, some will be sad. It all really depends on my mood.

This first one starts with Ninamori's POV, and it alternates between her's and Mamimi's. This will be noted by dividers.

I don't own FLCL.

* * *

><p>After a long day at the theater, I was exhausted. The lead for the play was a moron, and she couldn't stop being bratty for long enough to learn her lines. Brainless moron.<p>

The walk from my job to my apartment is blissfully short, but it's still long enough to relax after the day's work. I might not have as many lines and actions as others in the production, but I have enough to make me tired at the end of the day.

As I walked home, I thought happy thoughts. I was lucky to have a beautiful park between work and home for me to walk through. The sun was shining, the trees were swaying in a cool breeze, and the kids were laughing and playing.

My mind, however, had only one thing in it: Mamimi, my loving girlfriend, who was probably getting off work at the same time as me. We had just celebrated our first anniversary the previous month, and we were still happy as can be. Then again, we weren't in Mabase anymore, so...yeah.

When I got to our apartment, I noticed that she wasn't there yet. This gave me time to put my things away and grab a soda. We only buy her favorite sour soda, but I don't mind. It's growing on me.

As soon as I sat down, the door opened. In walked my redheaded lover, apparently struggling with a shopping bag while trying to close the door. A part of me found her face, plastered with a look of slight anger and frustration, absolutely adorable, but I got up to help her anyways.

"What's with the shopping bags?"

"These? I bought some new camera equipment."

"And you could afford it?"

"Well...let me get in and grab a soda and I'll tell you."

She put her bags down, and she eyed my soda as she grabbed one of her own.

"I got a raise today."

I blinked. She had been working there for almost half a year now, but still...

"That's great!"

"Yep."

She took a large gulp of her soda, and she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"I was walking home from work when I passed an electronics store. I needed a professional camera, so I went in, and...I couldn't help myself."

She gave me a guilty smile, and she unpacked her bag.

"I got a camera, a tripod, a zoom scope, a detachable flash, and a few other things."

I smiled, and I finished off my soda.

"I also have enough from my raise to take us out to dinner tonight."

I looked up.

"Really? I thought you liked my cooking."

She could tell I was joking, and she moved her chair next to me.

"You know I do, but I want to do something special."

"Ok, but not something fancy. We still might need that extra money."

She gave me a big grin and a quick peck on the lips.

"Sure thing! Let's go to that ramen place down the street!"

I thought it over. Ramen did sound good right now. Better than the instant stuff we eat all the time to afford this apartment.

"Let's do it."

She grabbed my hand, and we rushed out the door, stopping only to lock it.

* * *

><p>When we got to the ramen place, we got lucky. The place was mostly empty, so we got a seat very quickly.<p>

We both ordered some plain shio ramen and some tea, and we relaxed. Today was Friday, so neither of us had to work the next day.

"So Mamimi, how was work?"

"Good. I'm still only getting the small assignments, but they're still fun. How was your day?"

"Annoying. Kagura kept complaining about her makeup, so we didn't even get through one scene today."

"That's rough. Wasn't she the lead in the last performance you guys did?"

"Yeah. I don't know why either. She's not that good."

"Maybe she's sleeping with the director?"

"That would be about right, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah."

Just then, the waiter brought us our ramen. I guess Eri was pretty hungry, because she started shoveling it in.

"Slow down! You'll get a stomach ache if you don't slow down!"

She stopped eating for a second, just long enough to flash an embarrassed look, and then she started again. I laughed.

"I guess you like it?"

She nodded, and she put her chopsticks down.

"Sorry, I didn't have lunch today. This is really good though."

I noticed that she had a small noodle on her cheek. Smirking, I gave her a small kiss on the cheek to get it.

Her face turned bright red, and she was speechless.

"What? You had ramen on your face."

Realization dawned on her, and she grinned as she went back to eating.

"That's disgusting."

My ears perked up. Someone, a guy, was talking a few tables behind us.

"What?"

Another guy was with him.

"That girl just kissed the other girl sitting there."

I froze. They were talking about us.

"Really? That's pretty hot!"

"No it's not. It's disgusting. Women with other women...how sick."

Great. Just what I need to ruin my date. Two jerks, one thinking with his dick and another thinking with his hate.

I looked at Eri, and I immediately froze. She had apparently heard them too, and she had stopped eating. Her eyes were filled with anger.

She stood up, and she grabbed my arm. Eri dragged me over to their table, and she kissed me hard without a word. The hateful one gagged in surprise and disgust, but the other one got a stupid grin on his face.

Immediately after Eri broke off the kiss, the horny one stood up. We both knew what he was going to say even before he opened his mouth.

"Hey ladies. How would you two like to-"

Before he could say anymore, Eri kicked him hard in the crotch, knocking him back into the seat.

"Don't talk about us like that again, or any women for that matter."

Eri then turned around, dragged me to the counter to pay, and then we left hand-in-hand. Everyone else in the restaurant was silent.

* * *

><p>From the look on Mamimi's face, I could tell that she was impressed. I was a little...forceful, but I wanted to teach those guys a lesson.<p>

We decided to take a slow stroll through the park. It was starting to get dark out, so we weren't going to be out long, but it was nice. Along the way, Mamimi picked a flower, and she gave it to me.

I rewarded her with a nice kiss. However, we started to really get into it, and we decided to stop before we got in trouble.

"Hey Eri?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's my turn to be aggressive."

I blushed so hard that I was afraid that I might catch fire. Giving me a sexy smile, she grabbed my hand, and we ran back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>And there you go. This collection will be updated every once and a while, but there isn't any set schedule.<p>

I think there will be about 7-10 of them, but there might be more if I get some more ideas (hint, hint). The topics will range from anything to old friends to the past catching up to them. And a few other things that I won't mention to keep the surprise. But don't expect any sex scenes from me, because I don't write those. Maybe mentions of sex, or them discussing it, but not a sex scene.

Please review!


	2. A Day With My Mom

Sorry this took so long. I got hired, fired, and some other crap happened.

Also, this whole chapter is in Ninamori's POV, and it takes place a month or so after the last one.

I don't own FLCL.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go yet, Mamimi?"<p>

"Not yet! Just hold on a second!"

Today is going to be a good day. We're going to go stay a few days at my mother's house.

Unfortunately, my lover is one of the slowest people I know when it comes to getting ready for something.

"What's taking so long!"

"I can't find my camera!"

"Your camera? Why do you need your camera?"

"So I can take pictures of us and your mom!"

I sigh and I look around the living room. To my amazement, I instantly find her camera next to the television.

"It's down here!"

"Not that camera! It's my work camera!"

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!"

"I can't use work things for fun!"

At this point, I'm ready to bang my head into the nearest wall, but she stops me first.

"Found it!"

"Great! Let's go!"

"Ok...um...have you seen my coat?"

I face-palm. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>A few hours (and trains) later, we arrive at Mom's house. It's a nice little apartment, good enough for one person but with enough room for guests. She's working as a secretary for some big company now, so she can afford it. Mom often jokes that if she had her current job, I would have been with her instead of Dad all these years.<p>

As soon as we climb the stairs and knock at her door, she answers.

"Come in, come in! It's freezing out there!"

We walk in, and we are immediately greeted by warm air. I hear Mamimi sigh beside me.

"Hello Miss Ninamori. It's nice and warm in here!"

Taking our coats, Mom puts on a chiding face.

"Now Mamimi, haven't I told you not to call me 'Miss Ninamori'?"

"Uh...right. 'Mira' then."

"Or 'Mom'. Whichever you prefer."

I smile. I'm really happy that my mom likes Mamimi. However, Mamimi, as usual, is too embarassed to call her Mom.

"Now, who wants something to eat?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, we all find ourselves under Mom's cozy kotatsu. Mamimi is across from me, and Mom is to my left. Tea and snacks are in front of us, and my mouth is watering.<p>

"So, how have you girls been?"

Mamimi looks hilarious, as she is trying to swallow a large gulp of tea before she can speak. I take the opportunity to talk first.

"Good, if not really busy. Work is...fun, but it can drive me up a wall sometimes."

"Especially your friends."

"True. They almost wrecked the apartment last time they came over!"

"I'm never letting them make snacks on our stove again!"

We all laugh, and we share a few moments of silence filled with gentle slurping of tea.

"So, how's the love life?"

The question comes out of left field, and both my lover and I start to choke.

"W-what?"

Mom laughs again.

"I just love getting a rise out of you. I always have."

She sits back, and she smirks.

"So seriously, how's your love life?"

"MOM!"

"What? It's my right as a mother to be curious. Can't I be curious?"

I sigh and look away, my cheeks ablaze with a massive blush. Mamimi giggles.

"You two are definitely mother and daughter."

She laughs again, and then her face abruptly turns into sadness. I immediately know why, and I get up, walk around the heated table, sit down next to her, and give her a hug.

"Huh?"

I look up, and I see that Mom is confused. I mouth "tell you later", and she nods.

Mamimi sniffs, and I hold her tight.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mamimi and I get ready for bed. I put on my pajamas (because Mamimi loves to see me in them!), and I grab a book to read. Meanwhile, Mamimi gives me a kiss, grabs her cigarettes, and she heads out to the balcony for a smoke.<p>

The book is interesting, but after a while (probably about thirty minutes), I wonder where my lover is.

Fortunately, as I am just to get up and go look for her, she reenters the room. She has this smile on her face, as well as some tears in her eye.

"Are you ok?"

She looks at me, and she nods.

"Yep."

"What happened?"

She chuckles.

"Let's just say that Mom is a good listener. She gives good hugs too."

I go slackjawed. Mamimi...called my mom "Mom"?

"O...kay?"

Mamimi quickly strips to her bra and panties, and she jumps into bed next to me. There is no more speaking after that.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long wait for this chapter guys. I got hired, fired, and some other crap happened.<p>

This is part one of a two-shot arc. I should finish the other part soon.


	3. A Smoke With My Lover's Mother

Alright, I was inspired to start this fic back up again by a friend of mine on here, StarvingLunatic.

This takes place when Mamimi goes for a smoke in the last chapter. Subsequently, this chapter is in Mamimi's POV. Enjoy.

I don't own FLCL.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I walked outside on the balcony was that it was pretty big. It connected to Miss Ni-MIRA'S room, which was right next to the guest bedroom. There was pretty nice furniture up here too, like a few reclining chairs and a table with a book on it.<p>

That led me to the second thing I noticed: Mira. She was sitting in the chair closest to her door, and boy did she look relaxed. Her arms were behind her hooded head (she was wearing an old, yet warm-looking coat), her eyes were closed, and a cigarette hung lazily between her lips.

I closed the door behind me, but it was too noisy. Mira nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"S-sorry. I didn't know you were out here."

She took a deep breath, and she smirked.

"Well, no use being upset about it."

She sat back down, and she pulled out a new cigarette and her lighter. Her old one had flown out of her mouth when she got up.

Mira noticed me looking at her funny.

"What's the matter, Mamimi?"

"You're smoking..."

She looked down at the cigarette in her mouth.

"Oh, this? Yeah, I smoke."

She patted the seat next to her, and she sat down.

"I've been smoking for a long time, probably even before you were born."

"You don't look that old to me..."

And she didn't. She looked a lot like Eri, only slightly older. Like she was in her late thirties instead of Eri's early twenties. She was really pretty, but not as pretty as my girlfriend.

She laughed so hard that I thought she was going to fall out of her chair again.

"Flattery, while it will get you nowhere, is still appreciated at my age."

She sat back and took a long drag on her cigarette as I pulled out one of my own and lit it up. Smoke was beginning to haze above us.

"So, what happened earlier?"

I flinched. Sometimes, I get so relaxed by a smoke that I lose touch with reality.

"Wh...what do you mean?"

"When we were talking earlier, you got all sad for a while. What happened?"

Oh. That.

I looked into her eyes. I didn't know before then if I wanted more people to know of my horrible childhood, but in her eyes, I saw a kindness that mirrored Eri's. This was a real mother, I decided.

"My Mom...was not really a mom. She left me when I was thirteen."

She was stunned, and she grabbed my hand. Mira rubbed her thumb along my thumb, probably trying to relax me.

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear that. I can't even begin to imagine what that felt like."

"Well, let me tell you..."

* * *

><p>We talked for quite a while, and we were both in tears by the end of the story.<p>

"I really wish I could have been there. I would have taken care of you."

I smiled a bit.

"I know. It would've been nice."

She sighed, and she finished her cigarette. I finished mine too, but as I was trying to put out the tip, she came up behind me and hugged me.

I don't know why I said it, but it felt right.

"Thanks...Mom."

She froze for a second, then she tightened her grip.

As I walked back through the door to our room, I noticed Eri walking towards me. She looked concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep."

"What happened?"

I laughed.

"Let's just say that Mom is a good listener. She gives good hugs too."

"O...kay?"

I took off the rest of my clothes, and we got into bed. It was a good night.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
